Life After You
by nxlee
Summary: AU. Sometimes Sakura liked irony. But the fact that he wanted to be romantically attached to her life, again, isn't so good. "No Sasuke, I will not go with you, on these things you just discovered, called dates."
1. Abundant means not necessary!

**Doug Horton:** _If you love something let it go free. If it doesn't come back, you never had it. If it comes back, love it forever._

* * *

**To:** missprettyinpink  
**From: **kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject: **Foh shizz?**  
**  
ey sakura heard from ino. i think its gud ur no longer in luv wit him (wait, since when were u in luv wit him? how come no 1 TOLD ME ABOUT IT??) but still i could bash taht teme if u want.

or we can plan on killing him over ramen. ur treat?

ninjas pwn all,  
naruto

* * *

**To: **sxcino  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **gee thanks alot

Wow, thanks pig, for telling Naruto everything. Now, at this rate, we might as well announce it to the world that I'm over him, now that you've told that idiot. He's like a walking talking tabloid.

Oh, and did you finish your English homework? You know that Asuma-sensei is going to whip out detention slips for us, and you know how _my _parents are.

Sakura

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino  
**Subject: **np babes

Yeah well, I didn't exactly tell him. I was just yakking to Shikamaru about the details (you know him, great listener. You can rant about your life story and he wouldn't interrupt) and he just happen to overhear. You know Naruto, can't help it if he is keeping-something-a-secret inept.

Besides, this was like a gazillion years ago. News like that is so stale. Whose Ami been canoodling with this time, during lunch would be more interesting.

What homework? Don't worry, just say its like another one of your Debating meetings (Kami knows why you joined it) or something. You know they suck up extra-curricular activities like water.

And stop being so paranoid, forehead. Stress lines isn't very fetching.

Ino

* * *

**To:** sxcino**  
From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **ahuh. you know you want something in return.

You twit. If you didn't realize, that when people don't interrupt you through a whole rant, it means that they're not paying attention to you! (Geez, I think obsessing over Sasuke has gained me a few more braincells).

True about the Naruto comment, I would even trust Rock Lee over him.

Yeah well, Ami's been canoodling ever since day dot in year seven. Thanks, thats weirdly comforting. Somehow.

No, there is a difference between paranoid and stress. At least I _care _about my studies, unlike a few people I can name. Ahem, does Yamanka Ino sound familiar to you, anyone?

Sakura

* * *

**To:** missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino**  
Subject: **if neji is a boxers of jocks man.

Not true! Shikamaru is a very supporting and listening kind of guy. Unlike your EX demi-God Uchiha Sasuke. He can hn through his ass for all I care. Sweetie, it took you about what- four years to realize that the guy wasn't worth it. And you don't need any more braincells, you're a big of a nerd enough.

Lols, but I'd definitely pick Naruto over Rock Lee for fashion tips. Orange would pwn spandex any day.

True. I wonder if the guys she's BJODs with ever get sick of her face. Cause we are. Ahaha, nice to know.

Oh please, I have this thing called a _life_, you know? Yeah, I think you and Ami need to go purchase yourselves some, because lacking it is so devastating to know (well more you than her).

Ino

* * *

**To: **sxcino  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** you are definitely disturbed

Ino, ask Tenten that. Since she's (besides his mother and you know Hinata wouldn't dare go near his stuff) the only assoicate we have that is closest enough to get into his pants (with his consent, especially). _If_ you get what I mean. Fuu Fuu. (:

Yeah, whats even more wrong is that he's the imitation of Gai-sensei. The fact that he is only _our _age before becoming uncool is truly sad.

What's BJOBS again? I know yeah, why can't she just go live on the set of Mean Girls or something. Yeah, I know.

Che, just because I want to be more involved in the school. And oh thanks, for comparing me to that bitch.

Sakura.

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino**  
Subject: **bitch, please

Sakura.

You're truly an idiot. Tenten's the one daring me to ask! God knows why though. Like you said, they're probbably secretly romping each other for all we know. How Rock Lee is oblivious to this is beyond me- to everyone really.

I know. Our parents must've been in like, at least their late twenties before they were considered uncool. Or maybe's just my parents.

Ah, my innocent blossom, blow jobs on demand.

Aw, I didn't mean it that way! But whatever, you know that we _so _don't want her on Mean Girls. That's just spoon feeding her some more ego, and besides- would _you _want to wake up knowing that you made her into a star, and not your awesome buddy- ME?

Ino.

* * *

**To: **kInGofRaMen92  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **Re: Foh shizz?

Lols, yeah well, it's over now. For good anyways. (:

Sorry, got Debating tomorrow. How about Maccas after Tuesday? And really Naruto, I don't get how you are still alive on a diet of instant ramen. Wait, never mind, I'd like it remain one of mysteries of my world.

Sakura.

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **bugsismylife**  
Subject: **Debating

Sakura.

Have you finished your speeches yet? Practicing ours in the library after school.

Shino

P.S: Can you make sure that Uchiha also has done his? If not, I'll have to reprimand him myself.

* * *

**To: **sxcino  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** yep, thought so

Well pardon me for my ignorance. And that is a good question. But I guess we cannot change the fate (Neji's calling card!) of certain things, or else.

No, thats just you. Your mum still walks around in clothes she stole off you, and your dad is trying trying to 'hip with us'. Don't deny it, you were embarrassed too when we were in your room, and he was like, 'okay move your mumbo club and go home.'

Haa, Russell Peters is ftw.

And EWWWWWW! How can you disclose such information so openly, you sick freak!

Well let's just put it this way; I don't want to do _anything _that will benefit her life. Period.

Sakura.

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino**  
Subject: **what?

You're pardoned (God I sound like some priest). Yeah, or he'd go Hyuuga-bad-ass on us, that's what.

Shut up, least mine aren't a bunch of prudes who only care about your academic achievements. Do they not realize that if this keeps up, they're going to suck out your soul and you'd be a mindless droid? Thank God you have me.

I know. Who would've known that his dad would've gone to the Jamaican store and go, 'hey lady, where is your punani?' Lmfao.

You asked.

Yeah, well, _no one_ does except her little daddykins. Veruca Salt-turned-slut in the making, anyone?

Ino.

* * *

**To: **bugsismylife  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **Re:Debating

Shino.

Yeah, I have. Just need more some cards, for rebuttal and have it overall proofread. You?

Okay then, see _you _there.

Sakura.

P.S: Could you do it yourself, please? I'm so sorry, but I'm kind of planning on avoiding him until like- we get out of this shit hole?

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **bugsismylife**  
Subject: **Re: Re:Debating

Sakura.

Good. See you tomorrow, then.

Shino.

P.S: Took you long enough. Though Uchiha is going to sorely miss you not being his constant worshiper. Am I allowed to sadistically bask in his adjustment?

* * *

**To: **bugsismylife  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **Re:Re: Re:Debating

Shino.

Righto!

Sakura.

P.S: Hey, I take that in offense (whatever you were implying)! Pfft, he'd probably be more relieved, one fan girl less. Um... sure? Actually, I'll try to make more enjoyable for you then. (:

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject: **Sasuke**  
**

hey, if the teme is actin all funni then be gentle wit him, k? he's a virgin at these things.

naruto

* * *

**To: **kInGofRaMen92  
**From: **missprettyinpink**  
Subject: **Re: Sasuke

Naruto.

What the hell are you on about?

Sakura.

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink **  
From: **uchihasasuke**  
Subject: **Sakura

After debating, just us to McDonalds. Or any other place. I'll pay (but must be under 20).

Sasuke.

* * *

**To: **sxcino, misscuttingedge , hyuugahinata**  
From: **missprettyinpink**  
Subject: **Oh my God

_After debating, just us to McDonalds. Or any other place. I'll pay (but must be under 20).  
__  
Sasuke._

Am I on some high/dreaming or is Sasuke on crack? Shit, what do I do?

Sakura

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino**  
Subject: **Re: Oh my God

Gone to splash water on face.

Ino

* * *

**To: **uchihasasuke  
**From: **missprettyinpink**  
Subject: **Hey, that's my name. Get your own.

No thank you. (:

Sakura.

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink**  
From: **uchihasasuke  
**Subject: **I already do.

Fine. I'll pay the whole thing, regardless of cost.

Sasuke.

* * *

**To: **kInGofRaMen92  
**From: **sxcino  
**Subject: **I have an itch to kill

Naruto.

You have exactly a few minutes to explain who screwed around with Sasuke's mind (not that it wasn't before) and _why **he asked Sakura out **_in your next reply. Or say goodbye to your life, baka.

Or worse, I'll somehow close Ichiraku, or make them put a restraining order against you.

Ino

* * *

**To:** kInGofRaMen92  
**From:** sxcino  
**Subject:** you wouldn't

ino

look, i didnt ask 4 it. the teme just came up 2 me n was like, 'help me ask sakura out'. i think that something has realli screwed wit his head (like u said, it was b4) or he actualli likes sakura?

wtf? i hope she rejects him. haaaaa.

u bitch. even my sakura-chan isn't that horrid. how r u her best friend?

naruto

* * *

**To:** uchihasasuke  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **How about up yours?

Look here, Sasuke, I was even nice to find you the dictionary's definition of N-O. Because apparently, you were never taught that word.  
**  
no** _  
adverb_, _interjection_  
**  
**indicates a negative response, used to refuse, deny, or disagree with something

_**Example:**_  
Sasuke: "Date, with me. After debating this Monday, McDonalds, or your choice. I'll pay." (See, you're supposed to impose it as an offer, not as a bloody commandment, you stuck-up prick).

Me: "No."

And my answer stays as no. Now go away.

Sakura.

* * *

**To: **kInGofRaMen92  
**From: **uchihasasuke  
**Subject: **What's her problem?

Okay dobe, I did as your said, and she's _still _saying no. Now its your job to convince her otherwise.

Sasuke.

* * *

**To: **uchihasasuke  
**From: **kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject: **u, apparently

idiot, why do i have 2 fix up UR mistakes?

naruto

* * *

**A/N:** I have a weird thing for SasuSaku highschool fics. In email form. Don't ask why, I just do. God knows why I'm starting new stories, one-shots, the whole lot- when I should be concentrating on _Something Beautiful_! But still, hope you liked it.

Damn these 80s music making me feel extra fuzzy and nostalgic. Was, in fact, listening to Steve Perry: Oh Sherrie when I was writing this.


	2. Pythagoras was Egyptian!

**Anonymous:** _Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be._

* * *

**March 23**

So I did the impossible (well deemed to be so) and got over Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, that's right. It's pretty funny, when I write this time, because when I read back my other entries, and really- this isn't a diary.

No, it's more of recordings of an (EX!) obsessive Uchiha Sasuke stalker. No really, half the time I rant on when we had small talks (on homework) and other times I tried to get his attention.

But whatever. I told him I liked him, he kind of grumbled, "hn, another one. How annoying." And walked off. I mean, doesn't he comes from like a fancy schmancy posh family? Do they not drum COMMON COURTESY INTO THAT DEFORMED HEAD OF HIS?

I thought he was have like the decency to go, "no I don't like you back" or something along the lines of that. But now, argh- what kind of a sad fuck does he think he can take me for?

Asking me out. Pfft, I swear, I will castrate the bastard if I have to. That will certainly drop the population of his fan girls. Or, increase them when they want to sympathize with him. Ha ha, I'm good.

Currently listening to 'I'm not Missing You' by Amy Pearson, and this whole over letting go soundtrack Ino brought over (we complied it ourselves, in case we ever suffer heartache of any kind. Last time it was, Ino and that really-fashionsta guy, whats-his-face. Bets goes that he's obviously too homosensual for his own good. Get to the other side now, buddy!).

Now to avoid him (who is unfortunately in 3/4 of my classes) until the rest of this year, when we graduate!

Oh and birthday's in 5 days. -insert squeelgasm-

* * *

**To: **uchihasasuke  
**From:** kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject:** teme

ur screwed. normally, i wud laugh at u, but i wont- wat the hell, I LAUGH AT U! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

uchiha sasuke- most wanted guy in skool, got REJECTED.

- naruto

* * *

**To:** uchihasasuke  
**From:** sxcino S  
**Subject:** woman's fury equals your death

Okay Uchiha. Just because she U-S-E-D to like you, doesn't mean you can go take advantage and mock her feelings, and especially now that she's gradually getting over dickless, pathetic, man-whoring you.

I swear, if this is some sort of joke between you and Naruto- you're not going to see the end of it. If you do, it won't be the nice end, either.

Ino

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino**  
Subject: **we need men, not (duck) buttheads_  
_  
Hey, Sakura, hon. Ready for day 1 of Getting-Over-Uchiha?_  
_  
Don't worry if you're finding it difficult. You're just starting, and you have us (me Tenten and Hinata) as MORAL SUPPORT! WOOT GO US!_  
_  
Ino

P.S: What the hell am I doing, emailing you in like 7 in the morning? I should be doing my catch-up homework with Shikamaru!

* * *

**To: **sxcino  
**From: **missprettyinpink**  
Subject: **yeah, especially those bearing initials U.S

I hope so. Damn, why did I have to be in almost _all _of his classes?! This is going be a lot harder than I figured it'd be.

Hey, mum's yelling at me. See you in a couple of hours!

Sakura

P.S: Bets me. You just love me, thats why. Well apparently, less than Shikamaru then. And you say _nothing _is happening between you two. Pffft, nothing my ass.

* * *

_Sakura,_

_What did you get for question 4?_

_- Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke,

And you were dubbed the 'Uchiha genius'. Figure it out yourself.

- Sakura

* * *

_Sakura,_

_Stop being so irate. _

_- Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke,

Sorry, it's a personality fault of mine. You know, comes along with annoying as well.

- Sakura

* * *

_Sakura,_

_I didn't mean what I said that other time. _

_- Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke,

Whatever. I don't care anymore, and stop handing me notes!

- Sakura

* * *

_Sakura,_

_You know I can't just waltz over to you, and ask. Everyone knows how Ibiki-sensei is, if he caught one of us distracting the learning 'aura'. _

_- Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke,

Well no shit. He isn't one the strictest teachers for nothing.

- Sakura

* * *

**Sakura-chan, whats the answer to question 4? Don't worry, I won't tell the idiot next to me (Sasuke if you didn't know...)**

**- Naruto**

* * *

Naruto,

It's an ionic bonding- which is when a non-metal and metallic element are joined together, and tell Sasuke to stop sending me notes. It's annoying.

Also, make sure he doesn't get the answer.

- Sakura

* * *

**sakura-chan says 4 u to piss off, and stop ogling her. even Ibiki the old geezer will find out sooner or later.**

**- naruto  
**

* * *

_Idiot, don't send me notes when I'm right next to you. Who says I'm staring at her, I'm not staring at her. You're just visually impaired._

_- Sasuke  
_

* * *

**can't be 2 careful now, can we? **

**OH PLEASE. even i'm not that blind 2 notice that u're so staring at her. Forget it man, she hates ur guts now.**

**- naruto  
**

* * *

_Stop talking IM-speak. It's burning my eyesight. Then I will just as blind as you are.**  
**_

_Hn, so what? And what was the answer she gave you for question 4?  
_

_- Sasuke_

* * *

**n u stop talkin sasuke-ness, it very hard 2 understand when all u do is grunt n glare.  
**

**so wat? where have u been? under a rock?! means that if u try wooing her (like u did last night, and got REJECTED) she will not accept like your crazy fangirls. and no, i promised her i wont give it 2 u. so NEH!**

**- naruto**

* * *

_What the hell, dobe. Just because I don't believe in unnecessary chatter, like you and the rest of the world._

_No, and I don't need to 'woo' anyone. Least we agree that fangirls (especially mine) are psychotic._

_Idiot, you are the worst in hiding your answers._

_- Sasuke_

* * *

**CHEATER! im dobbing sakura on u!  
**

**- naruto  
**

* * *

**sakura-chan,**

**im sorry. but he got the answer. im sorry! dont kill me plz!**

**-naruto  
**

* * *

Naruto,

It's okay. But him copying off your work, cause he's too lazy to use that small brain of his? A bit low, don't you think?

- Sakura

* * *

_Sakura,_

_I read that._

_- Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke,

Oh bite me.

- Sakura

* * *

**sakura**

**i wudn't say that. u noe how he will get naughty ideas from that.**

**- Naruto**

* * *

No Naruto, only someone like you will try to make it sound dirty.

- Sakura_  
_

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **misscuttingedge**  
Subject: **woman's brain are in their heads, men's in their pant

Read your email.

Wow, maybe the world really has stopped. Or Hell has frozen. Or Naruto _does _have a chance of being Class President this year, and stop his habit of having ramen on a _daily _basis. Or Sasuke/someone else really got that stick out of his ass.

Ew ew, horrid images in my head now. Think Neji. Think Neji. Think Neji. Think Neji half-naked. Mhmmm, much better.

So, tell me what happens after, ok? And good luck on your debate! ;D

Tenten

* * *

**To:** misscuttingedge  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **true that.

I know. And what's next? I'm turn into a major whore, and Ami is elected class valedictorian? Pfft, we better get ahead of ourselves.

Aha, still ogling Neji are we? But half-naked Neji isn't such a horredous thing to envision. Mhmmm.

Right. While we're on the subject on that, thanks for that! Well I'm kind of... using Shino's laptop and he says he needs it back now. So, talk to you later. (:

Sakura.

* * *

**To: **sxcino  
** From: **missprettyinpink  
** Subject: **SOS!

I'm on Shino's laptop, supposedly typing up my speech onto this weird programn he's got, that will print out, in cue-card shapes or something. But whatever, his Mac latop is so snazzy. -froths-

And Sasuke has been giving me weird looks. Especially when I was whispering in Shino's ear, about Sasuke's throwing-a-hissy-fit face and I actualy got a _smile _out of him! Progress, Ino-pig! After like, four years of trying to string more than one word per sentence (failed ages ago with Sasuke) I got something!

Heehee, but wonder what made Sasuke break his pencil? Can't be me, possibly? I mean, I may be annoying to him, to the point he will bark obscenities at me- but not to destructive tantrums, now?

Anyways, Shino's wants his laptop back. See you later, with details! Hope those Otokagure guys (if there is any) are sure damn cute! ;D

Sakura

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
** From: **misscuttingedge  
** Subject: **course. cause we are women, hear us roar!

LMFAO. Or maybe, Neji and Sasuke will star in their musicals, and become co-stars of the next _Highschool Musical _film! Maybe they will exchange beauty tips (especially what shampoos they use. I know Neji secretly uses his cousin's Pantene bottles. How did I find this out? You don't want to know).

Course. And excuse me? You bitch, you can't be mhmming other guys, especially my man! Go Mhmmm someone else (since Sasuke is so icky compared to Neji-kun).

Pfft, you don't _need_ luck. You already have yours, Sasuke's and Shino's abnormal intelligence glued together, what more do you know? And you know, you can already-ahem-use a bit of _persuasive _tactics and get Sasuke to like totally make those opposing people fawn over him. Haaaa.

Whatever, tell him that I'm more important than whatever the hell it is he needs it for. And really, have fun! And DETAILS AFTER, OKAY?

Cool.

Tenten.

* * *

**March 24, 6:22pm**

I don't know how I'm managing to write all this down, when most of the bus is pitch black (stupid ninth graders and their shitty ghost stories telling times) and its keeps bumping every time it makes a corner. Shino offered to let me type on his laptop and he'd send the files later, but I declined. But aww, so sweet of him!

I even said that to him, just to rile Sasuke's feathers up.

Me: Aww thanks Shino-kun, you didn't have to. But I prefer old-school handwriting anyways.  
Shino: ... It's okay.  
Me (leaning in to his ear): Hey, is Sasuke pissed off yet?  
Shino: Keep doing this and he will.  
Me: Ha, you're absolutely hilarious Shino!

And next thing I knew, Sasuke was in the seat right behind us. Freaky or what?

I never knew what kind of a nice guy Shino can actually be, or maybe I just nagged him enough to do it. I don't know, but now I'm listening to one end of his earphone, of his Ipod. My God, Shino must be really loaded to get all this cool stuff.

I asked him about it. He was like:

Shino: I use my own money.  
Me: Allowance or part-time job?  
Shino: Job.  
Me: Really? Where?  
Shino: ...  
Me: Aw, come on! You can tell me, I mean I'm probably going to be unemployed until I'm like fifty, if that makes you feel any better.  
Shino: McDonalds.  
Me: Really? Wow, I never knew that. I'd figure you more of a Bugs Museum guy, or even pet store check guy or something.  
Shino: I'm applying for there, and quiting.  
Me: But you-you're getting like five bucks an hour? Or whatever! It's more than I get in like months!  
Shino: Then you can take my job.  
Me: Really? Cool!  
Sasuke: McDonalds isn't all that great. Unless you're desperate for money.  
Me: Pfft, says you, Mr. 'I won't need to bat an eyelash until I get some millionaire inheritance when I'm 18'. Unlike you, I could really use the money.  
Sasuke: ...  
Shino: Why?  
Me: Well if you really knew _my _parents, they'd probably trade me in for a child genius than let me apply myself for a job.  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Me: So typical of you. Now if you excuse, I'd like to get back to my own thoughts, thank you very much.  
Sasuke and Shino: ...

So now, that I can have my own peace and quiet (Shino, I practically feel you reading this, please, for the sake of my own being- and yours, please mind your own business). Oh shit, I'm ready to die of anxiety.

My heart is thumping against my chest, I'm so nervous. I know I've done this since, like, year eight, but still- every time I have to do one- I always imagine the worst case of scenarios for myself. Like I drop all my cue cards, get my words mixed up or worse- can't think up a rebuttal!

Tenten's say that I'm just too damn nice, and need to be more assertive kick-ass like Temari (I tried emailing her, but she's really off doing God-knows-what in America) was. Well, if you call being a freak and being so emotionally raged every time you make a speech 'assertive' then sure, why not?

I'd just imagine everyone I see has a bobble Ami or Sasuke on their heads. I think that will work, or not. Who knows, I might get carried away and try to punch the living daylights out of them.

Oh great, we're at the gate. Got to get ready.

* * *

_Sakura,_

_You got any rebuttal for that first speaker?_

_- Sasuke  
_

* * *

Sasuke,

Only because we are in dire need of a victory. Says something like, people may watch whales but people watch birds too- and _w_e still eat them.

- Sakura

* * *

_Sakura,_

_Thanks._

_- Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke,

Course. I'm just awesome that way. Shit, I'm on now!

- Sakura

* * *

Shino,

Did you think I went well? I think I sucked, compared to that it's-already-5mins-but-I'm-only-like-to-my-first-point chick. What is it with me and going under time limits?!

And I swear, if they go on one more time about their stupid cows, I'm going to smash them.

- Sakura

* * *

Sakura,

You couldn't be half as bad as we were in year eight. Take that into view.

Cows are considered sacred in India, tell our third speaker that.

- Shino**  
**

* * *

Sasuke,

Got this from Shino. Cows are sacred, in India. Write that down, Sasuke!

- Sakura

* * *

Shino,

Is it just me, or does that seond speaker continue repeating rebuttals from Sasuke's speech (smart little witch) whilst ogling him every 5 seconds. I wasn't that bad, was I?

- Sakura

* * *

Sakura,

Sasuke making us lose this debate, I'd be concerned. Girls staring at him, not my problem. And frankly, you were just subtly better than her.

- Shino

* * *

Shino,

Lols. But way to go, to blow my already diminishing ego. Wait, some glasses girl is motioning me to send her note to Sasuke.

- Sakura

* * *

_**Hey there,**_

_**You're the one named Sasuke right? Care to exchange proper 'introductions' later on after this debate? I'd be waiting in room 425, no one else will be there. If you get what I mean...  
**_

_**- Karin**_

* * *

Shino,

How long do you think that note will last in Sasuke's hands? I say less than a minute.

- Sakura

* * *

Sakura,

I say he will reply, then scrunch up and throw the note out afterwards.

Shino.

* * *

_Karin, whoever you are,_

_Disinterested nor do I care._

_- Sasuke  
_

* * *

Shino,

Damnit, you win. What do you want?

- Sakura

* * *

Sakura,

Food.

- Shino

* * *

Shino,

Fine. But give me a moment, I need to tell stupid Sasuke off for something first.

- Sakura

* * *

Sasuke,

What the hell did you write to her? She was giving me greasies the whole time. How did I get involved in this?! I'm just the messenger.

- Sakura

* * *

_Sakura,_

_Hn, I told her what I tell every fangirl, I don't care.  
_

_- Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke,

Thought so. But how did I end up in this? And did we just... win? What the world has come to?

- Sakura

* * *

Shino,

We won? OMG WE LIKE WON! Cause we like, so pwn those Sound people (pfft, Sound. See how lame that sounds? Ha, pun!)

- Sakura

* * *

Sakura.

Finally. Course, because English was always your strong point (I still vividly remember Gai-sensei gushing about your story last year).

Shino

* * *

_Sakura,_

_Yes, it appears to be so. Don't start fainting on us or something._

_- Sasuke  
_

* * *

Sasuke,

For once, someone is asking you to be quiet. Just because you got voted Best Speaker (that second negative speaker is still ogling you, just thought you should know).

- Sakura

* * *

_Sakura,_

_Hn. But you got second best. Tell her to stop staring, I'm not interested. And that guy sitting the audience has been staring at you the whole time._

_- Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke,

Yeah well, no one remembers Second Best Speaker, now do they? I am totally, freaked out. Gee thanks for traumatizing me. Wait, which one is it? Nevermind, I'll ask Shino.

- Sakura.

* * *

Shino,

Has there been some guy staring at me? Cause that's what Sasuke said.

- Sakura**  
**

* * *

Sakura,

I think Uchiha-san meant that Neji look-alike with white hair. 

- Shino**  
**

* * *

Shino,

I know you wouldn't care, but he is pretty cute. Thunderbirds are go!

- Sakura

* * *

Sakura,

You hang out with Naruto too much, for your own good.

Shino.**  
**

* * *

_Shino,_

_What is Sakura doing, talking to that creep over there?_

_- Sasuke  
_

* * *

Sasuke,

And you are not? If I were to observe, I'd conclude that you are jealous.

Shino**  
**

* * *

**March 24, 8:14pm**  
**  
**So we're all got dumped here, in McDonalds, cause its the only store opened, and closest to the school. I got that cute guy's email, and his name. Kimminaro or something. -squeel-

Too tired to write. Must eat yummy McDonalds.

Hey wait, I don't remember buying a McFlurry for myself. Maybe it's Shino's. No wait, I just asked. Who knows who got it for me. I know those year nines are like a pack of wolves, every person for themselves.

So it- no wait, it couldn't be.

Sasuke?

* * *

**To: **uchihasasuke  
**From: **kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject: **sakura

so how did it go, teme? did she like, punch ur face or somethin?

naruto

* * *

**To: **kInGofRaMen92  
**From: **uchihasasuke  
**Subject: **Re:sakura

No she didn't. And I got her a McFlurry at McDonalds. Happy now, dobe?

Sasuke

* * *

**To: **uchihasasuke  
**From: **kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject: **shame on you!

damn. did she know it was from u? no, I'm not happy until u stop being mr. grumpy pants.

Naruto

* * *

**To: **kInGofRaMen92  
**From: **uchihasasuke  
**Subject: **Says you

No. Don't girls like secret admirers, or some shit like that? What the hell, did the ramen really kill the remaining of your brain cells?

Sasuke

* * *

**To: **uchihasasuke  
**From: **kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject: **wat? im totally innocent

but u r not her secret admirer, u r some dick who rejected her after she told u she liked u, so u got WREKCED. no, ramen happens 2 b healthy thank u very much.

gtg, sleep. nighty night, sasu-chan!

naruto

* * *

**To: **kInGofRaMen92  
**From: **uchihasasuke  
**Subject:** do you want to die?

Go to hell.

Sasuke

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
** From: **sxcino  
** Subject: **someone got unlucky

Sakura.

So, how did debating and the supposed 'date' with Uchiha go? Knowing him, he probably would've kidnapped you and took you there against your WILL anyways. Details, woman!

Ino

* * *

**To: **sxcino, misscuttingedge, hyuugahinata  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **you guess correctly

We won. Sasuke got best speaker (travesty!), and those girls were so slobbering over his hands as they came over to congratulate (didn't even bat an eye towards me and Shino, but whatever). Sasuke looked like he was ready to pull out a bazooka and shoot their heads off.

Lols, guess sometimes beauty can be a curse. Definitely not in Ino's case though (although that young adjudicator guy was pretty cute).

Oh, and weirdly enough, one of the Otokagure guys, Kimminaro or something, was totally chatting me up. Me, being chatted you? I guess your awesomeness has rubbed off me well. Pretty cute, though he is another of them long-haired guys like Neji. Haa, I could be dating Tenten's boyfriend long lost twin for all we know. Lols.

Yeah well, brilliant as you are, pig, thats _exactly _what happened. Although I made Shino tag along. Aha, the look on that prick's face was rather funny. I should sketch it down when I can.

Got to go, sleeeeeeeep. Nighty night!

Sakura

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
** From: **sxcino  
** Subject: **yeah, but you didn't

Sakura.

Shit. Was that Humanities sheet dued tomorrow? Crap, I can't find mine! Could you be a dearies, and let me copy yours before period 2? Thanks.

Oh and, Neji never wants to talk to me ever again. Since the triple-S gang (you Shino and that horrid Uchiha thing that we dare not speak its name) were in the library most of the day, polishing your perfect speeches (seriously there are other places in the school besides the freaking library. Like the _canteen _for crying out loud!), I got impatient and went right up to the guy and asked.

He just stared at me, like I was another one of his fan girls (hey shut up about the grade five incident, okay?) and asked if I had my medication yet. Kiba and Naruto were ready to pee their pants, and Chouji just smiled and went, "What do _you _think, Ino-chan?"

Guess a couple of _somebodies _aren't going to be invited to a particular somebody _else's _birthday bash this year. Or the after-party after our social!

Anyways, was it just me or did everyone _but _you noticed a weird change in Sasuke-gasps-I mean he that shall not be named for personal reasons (like being an ass) today. He was even more frigid than usual, and way more snappy than he usually is.

Normally, he would just go, "dobe," and add a hint of 'hns' whenever he (Naruto not Sasuke) would go on about you, but today- he was already the poor blond to fuck off, and marched right into homeroom without another word.

Geez, what did _you _do to him? Decline him his regular supply of tomatoes or something?

Anyways, REALLY NOW? OH MY GOD. You are just getting over him, and are snagging ANOTHER HOTTIE? Oh go you, girlfriend!. Get me a picture asap!

I thought when its that time of the month for us, we were like harpies. But apparently, Sasuke is like that- only worse. It's like the Ice Queen who found out someone dumped her in the middle of Hawaii or something. During _summer _too.

Ha! Rather funny when you think about, don't you?

Anyways, off to annoy Shikamaru some more. Teehee!

Ino

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I am unoriginal. Get over it. Yes, I so stole this story's idea/format from _The Eccentric Files _by Ren and Missa and _The Pinkish Green Saga_ by dance is isis. Get over it. Let's just dub me the most unoriginal author ever, how about that?

Some bits of this story are in fact, based on my life (the whole getting over someone, debating, etc) but the rest is just results of my untampered imagination.

Thanks to the minority who actually did review this story. Love you lots! And what the hell, a few days with another _update _to the story? Um, anyways, hi.

I totally, like, disclaimer owning Naruto, or anything else real-life that is so not mine. Except this story. (:


	3. Bisexuals Get the Best of Both Worlds

**Sylvia Robinson:** _Some think it's holding on that makes one strong; sometimes it's letting go._

* * *

**To: **sxcino**  
From: **missprettyinpink**  
Subject: **yeah yeah

Ino, I made you hand yours into the office yesterday. Stop stressing, bad for your complexion.

But Neji never really wanted to interacted with us (he says he only does cause we're lifelong friends with Hinata, what-ever) so this shouldn't blow your ego, right? What, you did? Oh I bow to your bravery, Ino-sama.

What incident? You mean the one where you were fondling his hair and went, "Neji, I think I'm in love with you because of your pretty, silky smooth hair. You remind me of Michael Jackson!" And he threatened to ruin your life if teacher hadn't tell him off for distracting us? Ha, go you.

Ahuh, and Naruto can forget about coming (or being allowed to gate-crash) my birthday party. Stupid twit, I don't know who's more dumber- him or Sasuke.

Someone is trying to remove the stick from his ass, what else would explain his weird behavior? A mid-life I-don't-have-enough-glaring-victims crisis?

He did? The bastard, leave Naruto alone (even if he is an idiot- a lovable one too).

No. I didn't do anything. Except you know, confess and like- 'that' thing, and got over him. Yeah, anything other than that- nada.

Look, I hadn't received/sent anything yet to the guy. Calm down, and yes I will you girls a picture. God, do you think I'd leave you guys hanging on just descriptions? I'm not that mean, although that seems to be your area of expertise, pig.

LOLS. Hilarious. Someone youtube his reaction, I'm in need of some hardcore cheering up.

Ahuh, more like being make-out buddies that is.  
**  
**Sakura.**  
**

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **misscuttingedge  
**Subject:** Re: You say oh my God, I say FOREPLAY

Sorry, I got distracted by my luuuurvely yaoi smut. Isn't Kyon such a hottie, especially when his head in between Itsuki's legs.

Oh dear. Was I being incredibly vulgar and crude? Ino would probably berate me for 'raping the innocence' of poor Sakura-chan's cutesy, Disney-filled, naive little cranium.

But don't deny it, hon, you so want a taste of the dark side. Especially a nice, chunky morsel of a particular Uchiha?

Yes, I've been taking that piece of crack Ino's been sharing around. Yes, I totally like_ hallucinated_ him totally burning his smoldering black eyes at your direction during Science after you stop sending him those notes.

**Not.**

I may be arranged to sit near Kiba at the other side of the room, dear, but I'm not blind (unlike some Hyuuga and his denied desires for me).

I guess congrats are in order. Maybe we can totally nag Shikamaru to like ask Kin to like snag some free hot food tomorrow. I mean, that woman isn't a member of the _Student Representative Council _for nothing!

**"those girls were so slobbering over his hands as they came over to congratulate..."**

Ha! That's because Sasuke's a born walking talking blow up doll- everyone just wants to sex him. Except us, cause we got better goods.

Kimimaro, what the hell is a Kimimaro? Oh wait, Mr. Perfect-here-to-distract-you-from-Uchiha. Your very own boy toy, Ino and me so proud of you! Of course, Neji isn't exactly mine, yet, but he will be soon. And Ino has totally got Shikamaru wrapped around her finger (how long will it take before he romps her and shuts her up?).

Ooh, a twin? Maybe we can double date, and then swap partners for tasting, see which one's better- I mean, if you don't mind that is.

So what happened with you, Shino and our own delighted Gothic princess?

(Do I detect a threesome HERE?! Woo! Sakura, you lucky woman!)

Your beloved,  
Tenten

**P.S:** I already asked Ino this, but do you think its possible that Neji-kun would have a-... never mind, I shouldn't be 'tainting' your mind. I'll leave Sasuke-chan to do that. Hehe.

* * *

**To:** misscuttingedge  
**From:** sxcino  
**Subject:** you sick freak, although it does sound hot

No Tenten, his penis will not rip through your uterus and kill your lungs (internal hemorrhage!). No man has a thing that freaking long! Like 20cm, what the hell? Is he using those penis enlargement gadgets from Austen Powers or something?

And like Naruto would say, "It's not the size that counts, its how you use it! Dattebayo!"

Or was that Lee? Whatever, _same _difference.

What the hell have you been feeding our Sakura? She's trying to **_get over_** the bastard, remember?

Have you found any good Sirus x Lupin for me? I don't know, I'd love to see some seme Lupin. Or whatever.

Ino

* * *

**To:** missprettyinpink  
**From:** sxcino  
**Subject:** yeah yeah

You did? Oh, however would I ever accomplish things without you? My numero uno amigo. However the hell it is spelt. And excuse me, I happen to be a very 'appealing' person.

Le gasp. How dare you bring up memories of our effed up elementary school days! And whatever. Least I wasn't the one with the Uchiha obsession. Ahem, let's replay: Uchiha Sasuke, and in ninth grade- his brother Uchiha _Itachi _(though hot damn, I wouldn't mind being seduced by him with those eyes and-)??

And that other guy, whatshisface, the weird puppet guy one? Who is supposedly gay, with that one that everyone says is like my brother/sister or whatever. EXCUSE ME I DO NOT DRAW MOUTHS AS TATTOOS ON MY HANDS.

Or whatever the hell they're supposed to be.

Pardon thou. Or maybe Sasu-hime is a little more snappier because his ever dearest beloved is giving him the cold shoulder.

How hilariously ironic. The ice queen gets a treatment of her own 'medicine'. Oh, I am a genius.

Dude, we're going to be making awesome, jaw-dropping, gobs-macking, Oscar-worthy features soon.

Images. Mmm, though contrary to many yaoi formulas of whatever- I say Naruto's the seme, Sasuke's the uke. Period.

Ooh! Shika's at the door (no we are not having affairs, his and my parents are friends. DUH). Talk to you later, hon.

Ino

* * *

**To:** misscuttingedge  
**From:** missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** FOREPLAY... is definitely hot

Okay then. Don't you normally have Ino-pig to giggle along with your weird ass yaoi fantasies? Besides, Kyon and Haruhi all the way!

Ha, like she's one to talk.

Yeah well, if you told me that a couple of days ago- I would have said something along the lines of... "HELL YES!" But now, I could care less about that 'blow up toy' as you put it. Ha, that is definitely a good simile for him.

You and Ino have definitely been on that crack again, haven't you? And no, you must be have been staring at something else. Cause everyone in the whole galaxy of everyone else knows that Sasuke will never ever be staring at me for no logical reason. Except when to calculate how to kill me.

Whatever, maybe Kiba's hygiene has gone deep into your head, and hence, you're having all these filthy thoughts. (Shall I go get Neji-kun to punish you?)

Yes, either those new pinwheel pastry thingis, or hash browns. I feel like something Western and deep-fried.

Besides, as I rebut to your point about Sasuke. Why have him when I have this Kimimaro that I constantly blabber and gush about? He is my new pinnacle man-candy. And I'm guessing until we lock those two into a room (and then have Temari fly back and literally tear us to _shreds)_.

Haa, maybe so. But Neji would probably get all possessive and when I tell him it was your idea, he'd be like: "So? She's_ mine_ okay."

Well, I think I told Ino (or not, whatever I'll tell you guy the full story tomorrow) but main gist is: went MacDonalds, talked (one-sided really) with Shino, giggled my whole way whilst Sasu-chan was getting all pissy (and he thinks he's the king of subtlety and male dignity) and then I magically got myself a McFluffy. No idea who got it, but most guesses are going to Sasuke.

I swear, when did everyone go on this high, and without me? i feel so neglected.

Sakura

**P.S:** No, because its next to impossible for him to have a pee pee that long! (Ino told me) He's not Superman okay?! And where do you come up with these absurd things? Have you and Sai been talking again?

* * *

**To:** sxcino  
**From:** missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** don't yeah yeah me, miss

I'm somewhat insulted. You pick some penis-carrier over me, your best friend for only like a decade or somethig?! TREASON I SAY!

Oh please, age didn't stop you having that crush on Kakashi-sensei. The whole mask-like-Zorro-thing is so faux pas now. Sasori-sempai was a very nice guy, for a senior! (Though Kankuro almost killed me for 'chatting up his God.' Er, right, whatever).

Your present better make up for your lack of enthusiasm.

Sakura

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From:** hyuugahinata  
**Subject:** Re: Oh my God

Maybe he is, and we're all under some mushroom spell or something? Or Sasuke has finally gotten over his denial and released how hot he is for you.

I pick the former, cause Sasuke being romantic of any sort (and totally out of character) is too much for me, for anyone to fully comprehend.

Hinata

**P.S: **Neji's been annoying me about that boxers and jocks questions, and like why Ino asked him that and blah blah blah blah, you know, the usual banter from him. But I reckon he's really saying: "Why didn't Tenten just come to me, and I could've given her an excuse to show her,_ myself._"

God Tenten has really infested my head.

* * *

**To:** hyuugahinata  
**From:** missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** I know

Perhaps we all know. Which would explains Sasuke's weird behavior, and the even more weirder crap that's spewing out of Pig's and Tenten's mouths. You hadn't heard about the 20cm penis thing, had you?

Sakura

**P.S:** Well, if you're reading this email, make sure its in the farthest vicinity to him. Cause like, if he read that whole 20cm thing mentioned-ahem- above... then like I'm so dead. And we so know that he'd most likely will be, so tell him to bugger off (and just go out with Tenten-chan already. They are so obvious that Naruto believes it!)

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From:** misscuttingedge  
**Subject:** oh what do you know, you canon freak!

Blasphemy! How dare you utter those very taboo words to me! Kyon and Itsuki forever and forever until the stars grow cold, and forever ends, and yadda yadda, the usual romantic stuff and all that jazz.

Of course, because I'm the very definition of _awesome._

Don't tell me_ you're_ in denial too? But you are over him, right? So therefore, my disclosure of irrelevant (and controversial) piece of information shouldn't affect you so badly. Whatever, you can't erase the fact that he was definitely staring at you. Yeah, now that I think of it, he seems to be doing that to you a lot since... well _that _happened.

Oh yes please! You may not relish in the art of yaoi, but you certainly do know how to please your aunt Tenten.

Sounds hot (like my studmuffin Neji) and absolutely mouth-watering, deliciously, froth-worthy good to eat! Alright, wanna get the pig to do the nagging?

Bringing your nerdiness into this, EH? But never fear, my awesomeness will OWN YOU! Well for your sake, and ours because we love and care for you so much, he is like a gazillion times better off than this _Uchiha _thing we call by Sasuke.

But then I can give him my 'sorry' gift afterwards. Heehee, those Kyon x Itsuki fics Ino got me sure got into my head well.

So let me get this straight. You devote utter dedication to him, for four years, tell him, get brushed off... and all he's doing to woo you back is get you a McFLURRY?! That boy must be more romantically retarded than I thought he was.

This calls for Operation Devastate-Sasuke-Because-We-Can! (And also cause he deserves it, after what he did to you. Biggest evil doing ever!) And our next sniffing session is lunchtime tomorrow, Kiba's supplying.

I kid you, you deliciously cute little cupcake.

Tenten.

**P.S:** Yes well, maybe I have. And it isn't wrong to be allowed to dream and swoon about these things?!

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink**  
From: **hyuuga-neji  
**Subject: **Haruno

What is the meaning of this? About Tenten and your obviously screwed up judgments about me and an impossibly long penis?

Neji  
**  
P.S: **What is it with you women and asking me stupid questions lately?

* * *

**To: **hyuuga-neji  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **Hyuuga  
**  
**Well, let's just say we got bored. Alright, incredibly bored. And don't give me your 'you're such an idiot like Naruto' look, it was all originally Tenten's idea!

Sakura  
**  
P.S: **Because we have to find means to pass the time. And no, I don't want to KNOW OKAY? Go tell someone who'd actually _need _to know in case of future activities. Like Tenten for example.

* * *

**To: **hyuuga-neji  
**From: **sxcino  
**Subject: **Cause you're worth it

You know you so wanted us to ask you that. It was all for Tenten, and just because Sakura may be oblivious, myself and Tenten can really see through you

Ino

**P.S:** Who do you really think is hotter? You or Uchiha? (Cause you know, if you're not all that the fangirls see you as, Tenten has always that soft spot for a particular U- not telling... hehehe)

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **bonecrackin-skullster  
**Subject: **hey

Are you Haruno Sakura? I'm just making sure I got _her _email. So if ya are, then let's talk.

And if you really are her, then I guess it'd be fortunate that we'd be meeting each other in the next debate, too much we couldn't be versing each other _personally. _Oh, it could have been beautiful between us. But that's not stopping me.

Kimimaro

**P.S:** Who was that guy with you? Your third speaker, if I recall (and the one who rejected Karin's offers, and you know she's going around blabbing about some hot guy-him- and her were romping at our last debate). Yeah, seem to want to kill me or something.

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **artislife  
**Subject: **hey ugly

i heard you were giving up your eye on sasuke-kun. well since you're, per say, _putting out, _wouldn't mind if i have a morsel?

Sai

* * *

**To:** artislife  
**From:** missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **yeah what?

go right ahead. make tenten happy!

Sakura

* * *

**To: **bonecrackin-skullster  
**From: **missprettyinpink**  
Subject: **this is she

Yeah, that's me. Are you that guy from like yesterday (or Monday)'s debate? Sound against Konoha? Well then, let's start.

Er, please refer to first paragraph mentioned above, so this one is kind of self-explanatory. Perhaps, I mean why not? EHHH?

Sakura

**P.S:** Oh you must mean Uchiha Sasuke, regular heart-stealer he is. I'm not surprised, and nor should you be. He's always like that. I think someone made him eat lemons or something when he was a child.

**P.P.S: **Mind if you sent a picture over? Um, like my friends are desperate to see what you look like.

* * *

**To: **sxcino, misscuttingedge, hyuugahinata  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **look but no touch  
**Attachment:**

Here's a picture. Ogle and enjoy, girlfriends.

Sakura

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino  
**Subject: **we know how to pick 'em

Oh my God, he is without doubt, absolutely hottie material. Envy! But, I guess thats what I get from you hanging around me too much.

Ino

* * *

**To:** missprettyinpink  
**From: **misscuttingedge  
**Subject: **absolutely good enough to eat

Wow, is the heater in my room on overload or is it getting really hot in here?! No, it's just that Kimimaro guy. Wow, he really does look like Neji somehow. Minus the transparent eyes, but still... you know, he kind of reminds me of that major angsty hissy boy in Final Fantasy.

I think Sephiroth or something? Oh God,we can have them cosplay and then HOT ANIME-LIKE SMUT!

Tenten

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink**  
From: **hyuugahinata**  
Subject: **that guy

He really does remind me of Neji. Somehow.

Maybe Sasuke will find out, and then they will have some sort of showdown for your life. How romantic!

Hinata

* * *

**To: **misscuttingedge  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **when you say**  
**

Sephiroth, do you mean the cold heart guy who's so merciless he makes Sasuke look like a bratty little 6 year old... girl? Clearly, you are delusional. But getting Kimimaro and cosplay and like-... that's not such a bad idea. Tehee!

God I'm going to turn into you someday. You already have done it to Hinata, and now me!

Sakura

* * *

**To:** uchihasasuke, hyuuga-neji, ursuchadrag, dogxxxor, abruameshino, youthful!lee, lovekills, iheartfood, misscuttingedge, sxcino, missprettyinpink, hyuugahinata, puppet-master, artislife  
**From:** kInGofRaMen92**  
Subject: **par-tay**  
**

HEY EVERYONE

LIEK I GOT GUITAR HERO III. MY HOUSE, NXT SUNDAI EVERY1!!111!!11!!

ninja master, believe it!  
naruto

* * *

**To: **sxcino, missprettyinpink, hyuugahinata**  
From: **misscuttingedge**  
****Subject:** guitar hero, 3-4ish, naruto's

So apparently, Naruto's dad got him the latest Guitar Hero IV (or was it III?)- whatever. So yeah, he's inviting closest people to like, his place and totally- ROCKING OUT MAN!

What do we say, fellow members of the Mothers Club? Are we in or out? RSVP asap cause the twit is demanding answers.

Tenten

* * *

**To: **misscuttingedge, missprettyinpink, hyuugahinata**  
From: **sxcino**  
****Subject: **Re: guitar hero, 3-4ish, naruto's

I sniff something suspicious. Sakura, be very careful if I were you. The tweedle dumb-dumb twins are plotting something. Or so I deduct.

Ino

* * *

**To: **misscuttingedge, sxcino, hyuugahinata**  
From: **missprettyinpink**  
****Subject: **Re: Re: guitar hero, 3-4ish, naruto's

Whatever. I don't plan on going. I mean, either way, Sasuke will be there.

Sakura.

* * *

**To: **uchihasasuke  
**From: **kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject:** relax, it's all under control

It's all part of the plan, man. Take a chill pill, groom yourself (only _I _can pull off the rugged, spiked hair look- _well_) and get a new personality.

Hinata-chan told me that most people didn't couldn't read what I used to type. But she's just being nice, we _know _that she totally digs it- and most importantly she loves me.

Naruto

* * *

**To: **uchihasasuke  
**From: **sxcino  
**Subject:** hey, remember me cupcake?

Look, I swear, if you and Naruto are like planning on some prank, or some other shit like that- or worse- something concerning _Sakura _(she's got better things to do than fawn over yesterday's junk like you)... I swear to God Tenten and I will rip and mutilate you int places where they ain't gonna grow back.

Got that? Oh, and don't underestimate me, Uchiha, cause of your stupid pride. I used to train with Hyuuga Neji, so I know what I'm saying. Oooh burn!

Ino

* * *

**To: **kInGofRaMen92  
**From: **uchihasasuke  
**Subject: **thats what they say before troubles starts**  
**  
Get your head out of that ramen bowl, cause Sakura's friend- the blond, banshee one - says the whole thing at your place is shifty, some place for me to woo (I do not woo anyone) Sakura back and is blaming it on _me._

Well of course we don't. Just because we're not as mentally and visually impaired as you are. About time someone pointed out on your flaws. Does she? Poor delusional person (though the thought of Hyuuga kicking your ass amuses me).

Sasuke

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I am very lame and unoriginal. Sue me (no not really, I'm pathetic as it is).

I don't know why I had started this story. Maybe I've too intoxicated from repeatedly reading _Eccentric Files _and other short, great AU high school stories that have got my head spinning. But the plot is kind of a dramatization of something that has happened to me in real life. Not entirely true, just the basis.

Yeah, it'd also explain why some of the characterization is totally out of whack. My friends are as odd and eccentric and awesome as they are.

It's been awhile since I had last actually _done _anything with any of my unfinished work here. Life is getting more hectic, my writer's block is getting more severe and I'm trying to get some action in my dull life and like, kill me please.

My friends have finally done it, slowly converting me to the world of yaoi fandom. Lols, don't worry. I would not completely ditch my utter devotion for SasuSaku (regardless how lame/corny/mainstream it has been becoming) but I am not choosing to refuse to read anything yaoi-related. Well, whatever.

Oh, and any information about Japanese high schools, their teenage cultures and whatnot would be really helpful. Any good SasuSaku highschool stories to recommend would be great too. God bless you all!


	4. Dress me! I want to go to the temple

**Raymond Lindquist:** _Courage is the power to let go of the familiar._

* * *

**To:** sxcino, missprettyinpink, hyuugahinata  
**From: **misscuttingedge  
**Subject:** yesterday, guitar hero

Hey! Didn't we like TOTALLY ROCK OFF AND PWN THEIR ASSES??!!!!?!?? I cheer for woman power!

Nonetheless, that was totally fun! Did you see the looks on Neji and Sasu-butt's faces? Absolutely hilarious. Framed picture worthy and all. We should do more of that sometime!

Tenten

P.S: Maybe even inspiration for what to get for my birthday/xmas? HINT HINT.

* * *

**To:** misscuttingedge  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** you scare me sometimes

Seriously, calm down. You scared almost everyone at Naruto's place. Maybe even Sasuke and Neji! (snickers)

Ahem, correction: Tenten power. You had more skills AND enthusiasm (to put Lee to shame) than us three noobs put together. Thank God we were playing in teams, or we'd have to be slaves to them. Can you imagine, us being oppressed and submissive to THOSE pricks? Except Naruto, and maybe Shikamaru and Shino. They're cool, or so I've known them long enough to be.

Sakura

P.S: Ha, even Naruto could figure that out. We'll see.

* * *

**To: **misscuttingedge  
**From:** sxcino  
**Subject:** course it was hilarious, idiot

Who else would consider that us ovaries carrier would like, ahem, what's the term? Oh yeah, like OWN THEIR ASSES!

Though, someone's still a bit wasted from yesterday.

Bah. You're only saying that because you hogged the guitar most of the time, and threatened to disembowel or castrate everyone if you didn't get your way. Brat, much?

Anyone notice how sulky Sasuke was, when Sakura made all means to stay far away from him? Oh, I do not understand how I found this mildly entertaining in this soap opera episode they're having.

Ino

P.S: Get me that guy's number (the one you sit with in your Graphics class, apparently), and we'll talk.

* * *

**To:** misscuttingedge  
**From**: hyuugahinata  
**Subject:** yes, yesterday

I forgot how competitive you got. Clearly, we have to make notes not to play board games with you again, missy.

Oh, and that because of that, I think Neji almost threw his fork at me during dinner, when Hanabi demanded guitar lessons from dad. Gee, thanks, oh brilliant one.

Hinata

P.S: Are you sure? Remember the 17 jillion other present suggestions you demanded? Then, like, totally forgot about?

* * *

**To:** sxcino, misscuttingedge, hyuugahinata  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** concert

School's feast day concert coming up soon. Any ideas, anyone?

Sakura

* * *

**To: **sxcino, hyuugahinata, missprettyinpink  
**From: **misscuttingedge  
**Subject:** concert

Let's do something totally out of character, and do some slutty dance rendition. I'd say Pussycat Dolls, or of the like.

Tenten

* * *

**To: **misscuttingedge  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** concert

This is for your benefit, and put Neji's overdrive of hormones to your own use, right?

Sakura

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **misscuttingedge  
**Subject:** concert

No shit, Sakura. Seriously, just because everyone isn't a prude like you.

Tenten

* * *

**To: **misscuttingedge  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** concert

Ino. Is that you hacking into Tenten's account? YOU HAVE YOUR OWN. And I don't think Neji-chan won't like that very much.

Sakura

* * *

**To:** uchihasasuke  
**From:** kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject:** shattered

Clearly, you cannot be more an idiot than you were yesterday. Ha, ego boost!

Naruto

P.S: Dude, just accept the fact that she doesn't worship you. Maybe then, you could leave the poor girl alone, and move on to more important things. Like me. As in: worshiping and kissing my feet- me.

* * *

**To:** kInGofRaMen92  
**From**: uchihasasuke  
**Subject:** go away

Go to hell.

Sasuke

P.S: How about I incinerate and prohibit you from any access to ramen, whatsoever? Maybe then you'd stop being such a dobe.

* * *

**To: **uchihasasuke  
**From:** kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject:** STILL shattered.

Gladly, but you're coming with you. I might need the company, sweetheart.

Naruto

P.S: Wait, are you like making analogies or something here? Does this hint that you cannot live without her, like I with my beautiful ramen.

* * *

**To:** kInGofRaMen92  
**From:** uchihasasuke  
**Subject: **you're still an idiot

How about, no, you dickwit? It's bad enough I put up with you here, but in the afterlife? Someone spare me.

Sasuke

P.S: No, and who taught you that word? Oh did you just copy pasted from some random site? And no, it has NO relevance to Sakura. I'm sure the ramen will go on (quite happily), and better off too- if you died off or something.

* * *

**To: **uchihasasuke  
**From:** kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject:** that's your comeback? LAAAAAME

Oh, stop being such a drama queen! That's what female friends are for. Oh, and the Theater and Music department. -wink wink nudge nudge-

Naruto

P.S: Actually, I learn that all by myself, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. What? Can't read it what you're writing beyond: oh I love Sakura with an undying passion but am in denial because I am misguided and need Naruto's awesome. To which I reply: ha! Told you so.

Oh, and the ramen thing. You bastard! That's not true!

* * *

**To:** missprettyinpink  
**From:** YOUTH4life  
**Subject:** feast day

Sakura-chan! I simply have the most glorious idea.

I hear that a particular blossom has possession of such an angelic voice (do not deny it, you were breath taking during the choir bits in those assemblies we have). You should sing in the concert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,  
Lee

* * *

**To:** hyuugahinata, misscuttingedge , sxcino  
**From:** kInGofRaMen92  
**Subject**: women of the thy harem

You guys agree with me on this, right?

Sasuke totally digs Sakura. Should we, or not do anything to hook these guys? No, I DID hear about that Neji look-alike. None of us has met him yet, but he sounds like a creep. Remember that Sakon guy from year eight?

So, do we interfere or not? We'll meet with plans at Icihiraku in 10 minutes.

Over and out,  
Naruto

P.S: Because Sasuke is an ass (as always), could you be my back-up, when I say: SASUKE TOTALLY LOVES SAKURA AND SHOULD JUST MAKE OUT AND DECLARE PASSIONATE LOVE TO HER ALREADY! ;D

* * *

**To:** sxcino  
**From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** that's it

Apparently I can sing. Who knew?

I'm going to kill you for this, pig.

Sakura

* * *

**To:** missprettyinpink  
**From:** sxcino  
**Subject:** what is?

You know, threatening me like that would cost you our friendship, and one of your most awesome and sexiest best friends.

So, ha! Take that in consideration. Also, for once, I actually don't know what you're on about and didn't do anything... honest!

Ino

P.S: Interrogate Tenten. She can be shifty, when she puts in some effort besides thinking of sex and Neji. Or both.

* * *

**To:** kInGofRaMen92  
**From:** misscuttingedge  
**Subject: **eat shit twice and die

I'd rather butter up to Ami than be in any harem- let alone YOURS. Idiot.

But other than that, I'd like to say - on behalf of the sisterhood: NO. Can't you see? Sakura was so obsessed with the guy- went Bella-emo when he totally rejected her, and is slowly getting over him. She does not need this right now.

Oh please, none of us except the Triple S Group have. Wait, I think there was- I'll ask around to the other debating people. And no, not everyone is a serial date rapist. Do not remind of THAT incident. Or prepare for a little introduction: my boots to your ass.

Tenten

P.S: Although I'm definitely up for that. I'll see if Lee would let me borrow Gai-sensei's megaphone. Just to add a little class.

* * *

**To:** kInGofRaMen92  
**From: **sxcino  
**Subject:** how about my fist to your face?

I'd say no. For the same reasons that Tenten has probably wrote a novel on. Besides, Sasuke would just win in his little emotional manipulation game against our dearest Sakura-chan. Therefore, tell him to go JERK HIMSELF OFF. Ew, images.

Sakon? Who was that again? Wait, was he that guy who tried raping Sakura when we all had that group date to that interschool festival? Oh, that never makes my blood boil. Do not speak of him- ever AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE LIVING.

Ino

P.S: Call me when that happens. I wonder if Chouji still has his video camera with him. Don't worry, either of them will be thanking me in the future.

* * *

**To:** sxcino  
**From:** missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **don't act ignorant

That was so paraphrased from Ferris Bueller's Day off, wasn't it? And to reply: "You've been saying that since the fifth grade."

Hm, I shall trust your word, for now. Innocent till proven guilty!

Sakura

P.S: I am trying at the moment. How convenient, she's busy with other stuff.

* * *

**To:** kInGofRaMen92  
**From: **hyuugahinata**  
Subject**: harem?

I have mixed reactions to that. One part says yes, because I've always seen them as a cute couple. But I still think Uchiha-san is still a major jerk- so let him regret his own mistakes. So I can't really decide, and guess I'll just go with the flow.

Sakon? Wait, wasn't he that guy who- oh my God. But didn't we take care of him, already?

Hinata

P.S: Well I'll join in, I guess.

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino**  
Subject:** please, least I'm not naive

Don't deny it, that was a good movie. And that you were slobbering over Matthew Broderick. Or maybe the Economics teacher, whatever his name was.

"Anyone? Anyone?"

I kid.

Whatever, I'll take your paranoia as after effects of a day in close proximity with your Ex (Crush).

Ino

P.S: That can only means: she's dead, or she's getting some! That whore.

* * *

**To: **sxcino**  
From: **missprettyinpink**  
Subject: **cue face-palm

So were you. Bet you loved Mr. Rooney, especially when he was swearing his face off at Mr. Peterson, and then the secretary bursts in, going: Ferris Bueller is on line two. His facial expression? Priceless.

And I that you are just being your stupid self again.

Sakura

P.S: Don't jump to such stupid conclusions. I'm sure she had her reasons. And no, just because she hasn't been replying for some time, doesn't mean that she's totally ripping Neji of his virginity- however highly probable it may be.

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From:** sxcino  
**Subject:** HOHOHOHO

Yeah, totally. Also when he saw the supposed Mr. Peterson (Ferris) making out with Sloane, going: Oh, so that's how it is in their family.

Don't deny it, sweetie.

Ino

P.S: Oh please, I, we thrive on drama. Spices up life, and it's easier to assume than actually come to some logical conclusion. Ahaha, I so have to hear the details afterwards. You'd think she'd survive so many rounds with him? Have you seen that boy? He is like built. So was your Sasuke-butt, before he dug that pole further up his arse.

* * *

**To: **sxcino**  
From: **missprettyinpink  
**Subject: **remind me why we're friends

"This guy in my biology class said that if Ferris dies he's giving his eyes to Stevie Wonder? He's really sweet isn't he?"

I had to laugh at that line. Maybe we should like sell some of Sasuke's stuff to the black market, or his fans, for some easy money? I crave for an outing.

Deny what? Your evident air-headed ways?

Sakura

P.S: Ha, true that. Funny how you'd think of something like that, lazy bum. That's disgusting, both images. And I thought Naruto and Sasuke's idiocy was the only thing I had to put up with.

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino**  
Subject:** because I'm irresistible

"No, you're not dying. You just don't have anything better to do."

Because we're supposedly having another movie quotes-fest. Really? Why didn't you say so? I'll go round the gang up, and we'll see what we can do. Your parents? Hm, we shall work around that.

Sell Sasuke's stuff? Well well, aren't we becoming a bit rambunctious? Or is the word, bold? Whatever, see if you can like get some of his brother's things too (like his undies, or photos). Oh that man was simply born to be ravished.

I'm not even going to begin on that.

Ino

P.S: You know you loved it, you dirty girl, you.

* * *

**To:** sxcino  
**From:** missprettyinpink**  
Subject:** more like exploitation

Make sure it doesn't turn into another session of Truth and Dare/Spin the Bottle. I swear, if Naruto pesters us to make out with each other again I will sock him. Where it matters. He can just forget Father's day then!

Sakura

P.S: Not everyone lets their hormones doing the thinking for them, pig.

* * *

**To: **missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino  
**Subject:** insulted. But remind me

Why do you take Year 11 AP Religion? Just because your parents are like equivalent to Penny's mum, doesn't mean you have to go all psycho, Bible-thumping on everyone! Or well, not yet. So what was the test-thing (I think this Friday) going to be about, and rules and such?

Don't ask why I'm asking. I think some chick from your class is asking about the test-thing from you through me. Okumura Tomoe, right? The really nice but obnoxiously loud one, in HIS/YOURS homeroom, may I add, cause I'm so endearing. 8D

Wait, wasn't it also because HE took up that class and you being the pathetic being you are, took it in hopes that he'd magically sit next to you in every class and like bond over God and all. Why I find that funny, I don't know.

Ino

* * *

**To:** sxcino  
**From:** missprettyinpink  
**Subject:** Read between the fingers, bro!

Maybe because it'd take a load off like a subject for year 12. Excuse me, my parents are just overly religious, not psychotic, raving, Carrie's mum religious crazy. Stop stereotyping, unless it's for bimbos like Ami. That is excusable.

Call me naive, but I do have faith in my religion. I'm not an agnostic (cause that's for pussies, says Tenten) or an atheist cause apparently not believing in anything makes you part of the in crowd. Don't deny it, pig, you're part of it!

Was that the case? Ever since THAT incident, I've seemed to have forgotten. Nowadays, the name Sasuke is a collocation for asshole. Oh, she doesn't have my email? I thought I gave it her. Oh wait, she kind of blew it off when Sasuke handed out sheets to us. Typical. I'm so ashamed of my past behavior. It's so ANTI-FEMINIST. Sorry, been talking to Temari again.

Tell her that the 'test-thing', as you eloquently put it, is just like a mock version of our exam, and we're just comparing Matthew and Luke's stories and their interpretations and such. One sided cheat-sheet, and no Ipods and such.

Oh! Kimimaro emailed me. Asking something about a gig. I'm allowed to invite peeps. Hey, who are the Akatsuki again? Name sounds too familiar.

Sakura

* * *

**To:** missprettyinpink  
**From: **sxcino  
**Subject: **Sakura, just no.

Ahuh. Well as long as you don't go all on a killing spree to like 'compensate blood for our sins to God' and all, we can still be friends. Ha, that girl lives on a strict diet of semen. I mean- was I being CRUDE? 8D

No. You have to remember I was atheist back in the day BEFORE anyone even knew the word existed. Blame my opinionated and 'free thinking' relatives. I think. Or was it cousin Akuro? The hot lesbian one who works at that gay bar that Tenten is going to make us go as soon as we hit the big two one. Never mind.

Moving along now.

Good for you girl, even if I have no idea what a collocation means. I just assume it means description of, seeing as asshole fits darling Sasu-chan perfectly. Oh please, you were a BIT better than them. Ahem, Maya and her devout followers? Yeah, THEY are the real fans. Sick, obsessive ones mind you.

Temari? What? Contacted you? No fair, I WANT COMMUNICATION WITH HER TOO. I hear Western boys are like, mmmmmm. And like, New York City much? Oh and Disneyland and L.A and Miami and shut up. Just because I know how to appreciate a wider spread of culture.

You DON'T remember the Akatsuki? They're only like the band which Tenten obsesses over. You know, with those ex-students from OUR school and all? Including front man, androgynous Uchiha ITACHI himself. And girly men who shave their legs and wear make up and like, look HOT in it. No wonder Tenten practically orgasms at the thought of it.

Get me those tickets, NOW.

Ino

* * *

**To: **misscuttingedge**  
From:** sxcino  
**Subject:** bring your moshing outfit

Sakura's managed to whore her way out for tickets. For a gig. A gig to the AKATUSKI!

I know. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER! Silly Sakura, doesn't know what awesome power she holds in that forehead of hers.

So, your place for outfits and like you know, the usual? OMGOMGOGMGMOGMGOMG I CANNOT BELIEVE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Your Akatuski-butt-buddy

Ino

* * *

**To:** sxcino  
**From:** misscuttingedge  
**Subject:** this is a sick joke, right?

Gone to splash water on face from shock.

Tenten

P.S: ME TOO!

* * *

**To: **hyuugahinata  
**From: **bugsismylife  
**Subject: **request

Is it possible for you to meet me behind the Arts building, during lunchtime? _Alone._

I have a private matter to discuss with you.

Shino

* * *

**To: **hyuugahinata  
**From: **bugsismylife  
**Subject: **reply to request

Sure, Shino-kun.

Hinata

* * *

**To:** missprettyinpink, misscuttingedge**  
From: **sxcino**  
Subject: **hinata**  
**  
Is it just me, or is something up with Hinata? Like if you really thought about it, we've been concentrating so much on the whole 'Sasuke-wanting-Sakura-back' agenda, and ourselves- it's like we've neglected her.

Maybe she has a BOYFRIEND. And not, like, TOLD US ABOUT IT.

Any other suggestions?

Ino

* * *

**To: **sxcino**  
From: **missprettyinpink**  
Subject:** hinata**  
**  
You're just being paranoid. _Again._ End of suggestion.

Sakura

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I should not be surprised if I get a rain of shoes thrown at me. I'm sorry for taking like, FOREVER updating this. Or _any _of my other stories while I'm at it. But school, lack of creative motivation (yeah, I like conjuring more obscure excuses every time) and faulty format with Fanfiction itself (like how Sakura/Tenten's username things never _showed _up on the actual story. Yeah, that really pissed me off)- yeah, I couldn't find actual time to really concentrate on this story.

Another thing, I almost laughed at how little plot this actual story has. But hoped you enjoyed it. God bless.


End file.
